De l'or volé dans tes paroles
by ImLostAgain-3
Summary: Ce jour-là, Astoria aurait tout donnée pour que ces mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres...  Elle avait pourtant seulement souhaitée un Noël un peu plus magique que d'habitude...  Et non pas de le passer chez ce vaniteux de Drago Malefoy !


**De l'or volé dans tes paroles**

**Chapitre 1 : _J'aurais aimé être..._**

_''J'aurais aimé être ailleurs''_, voilà ce que pensait Astoria Greengrass en voyant Drago Malefoy s'éloigner du parc dans lequel elle était venue se reposer. Elle aurait dû rester chez elle et ne pas sortir comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quotidiennement depuis que le Mage Noir avait été anéantit.

Elle aurait dû ignorer l'héritier des Malefoy lorsqu'il l'avait interpellé. Elle aurait dû ne pas croire à ces paroles, à cet appel à la pomme interdite, au fruit défendu. Et encore moins avoir dit ces mots qu'elle trouvait à présent maudits.

Merlin, mais dans quelle bouse de dragon je me suis fourrée ? Gémit Astoria en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée. Malgré le froid de décembre, la neige n'était pas tombée et le vent s'était calmé. Un temps parfait pour se balader, avait-elle pensée. Certes, mais aussi un temps adéquat pour rencontrer le garçon qui lui faisait des avances depuis des mois.

Elle avait beau le repousser, il revenait toujours à la charge avec son sourire victorieux comme si le monde lui appartenait. Astoria le détestait, le haïssait. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle se crispait et pourtant, elle avait accepté son invitation. Sa fichue invitation.

Elle avait simplement voulue un Noël pas comme les autres, un peu plus magique et prestigieux. Il était apparu à ce moment-là, avec cette attitude de conquérant à la faire vomir et il lui avait parlé de ce bal que sa famille organisée tous les ans. Le bal de Noël dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Elle s'était secrètement imaginée vêtue d'une robe digne d'une princesse. Ou à un bal masqué à embrasser un mystérieux inconnu. Drago n'avait qu'à eu à insister un peu plus pour détruire les maigres barrières de la jeune fille.

Bon, c'est d'accord, mais je partirais au matin du 26.

Drago avait réfléchi quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire énigmatique. Il lui avait fait ensuite un baise-main pendant qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement, puis il était parti.

Voilà comment elle en était arrivée là. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit un si bon manipulateur et elle si faible ? Maintenant, il allait falloir annoncer sa bourde à sa mère. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'elle lui interdirait de s'y rendre.

Pitié, Merlin. Faites que ma mère déteste autant que moi les Malefoy, murmura la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Que viens-tu de dire ? Hurla Mrs Greengrass.<p>

Astoria inspira longuement. Elle essayait de cacher le sourire victorieux qui se formait déjà sur ses lèvres.

Un ami m'a invité chez lui pour Noël et j'ai accepté, répéta la Serpentard.

Mrs Greengrass était aussi pâle que la mort. Daphnée, l'aînée, regardait la scène avec un amusement non-feint.

Tu n'iras pas. Mais où avais-tu la tête ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête, sentant les coins de sa bouche se relever.

Je ne sais pas, mère, répondit Astoria. Je vais le prévenir immédiatement par la cheminée que cela ne va pas être possible.

Je vais le faire moi-même et lui dire ma façon de penser ! Non, mais quelles manières ! Invitée une fille aussi jeune que toi... Et d'ailleurs, quel est son nom ? Demanda Mrs Greengrass en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Drago Malefoy, mère.

Mrs Greengrass se figea. Elle se retourna au ralentit, laissant à la clarté du jour, le temps de faire mille et une formes sur son visage grave. Son visage changea du tout au tout.

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

Astoria sursauta et la regarda sans comprendre. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas pour être sûr que l'image de sa mère n'était pas qu'une vulgaire projection astrale.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Si le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy t'a invité à leur bal annuel, alors ça change tout !

La jeune fille n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre. En fait, elle avait surtout peur de comprendre la signification de cette phrase : toi être autorisée à aller au bal avec Malefoy... Cela ne devait pas arriver !

Mais c'est un garçon, objecta la jeune Serpentard.

Mrs Greengrass la regarda comme si elle était la personne la plus stupide du monde à ce moment-là. Peut-être était-ce le cas...

C'est un Malefoy, il a appris les bonnes manières.

Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous, mère.

Mrs Greengrass se posta devant sa fille et croisa les bras.

Et bien justement Astoria, tu n'es pas moi. Tu n'es qu'une enfant. Je pense à votre avenir à toi et à ta sœur. Tu iras chez les Malefoy pour Noël, que tu le veuilles ou non. On ne refuse pas leurs invitations, sinon tu peux être sûr que nous serons vus comme leurs ennemis. Tu ne veux pas que nous soyons en guerre avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils ne sont plus rien. Que des traîtres qui se sont fait avoir par leur propre jeu. Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent ! Cracha Astoria

Elle ne vit pas la gifle venir, mais l'entendit et la sentit au plus profond de son âme. C'était la première fois que sa mère levait la main sur elle, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Je t'interdis de dire du mal sur cette famille, tu m'entends ? Ne comprends-tu pas ? Leur argent et notre titre feront de toi la femme la plus puissante du monde de la magie, ou presque.

La jeune fille regarda sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que vous me vendez au meilleur client, murmura-t-elle.

Et avant que Mrs Greengrass n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, Astoria courut et se cacha derrière un énorme vase, en haut des escaliers. De là-haut, elle pouvait entendre ce que sa mère disait à Lucius Malefoy.

… Oui, Mr Malefoy... C'est un honneur pour ma fille, vous savez... Bien entendu, elle apprécie autant votre fils que celui-ci... vraiment ? Et bien c'est parfait... elle est également impatiente... d'accord, Mr Malefoy, ça ne me pose pas de problème, ils apprendront à se connaître... elle sera là ce soir à 21 heures devant votre porte...

Astoria se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans sa chambre où elle laissa libre court à ses larmes.

* * *

><p>Voilà, les valises sont prêtes, annonça Mrs Greengrass en posant la dernière valise sur le vieux tapis du hall d'entrée.<p>

Astoria était appuyée contre le mur sombre, les bras croisés. Elle n'avait pas bougée depuis que sa mère lui avait dit de faire ses valises. Elle était descendu et avait attendu.

Et bien, elles partiront toutes seules, répliqua la jeune Serpentard.

Mrs Greengrass soupira et passa une main dans sa longue chevelure brune.

Tu ne vas vraiment pas l'accepter, n'est-ce-pas ? Il faut que tu saches que... depuis que ton père est... partit... Notre famille a perdue le prestige qu'elle mérite. S'il te plait, Astoria. Ne m'empêche pas de redorer notre blason.

Les larmes commençaient à se former aux coins des yeux de la mère et de la fille, le départ précipité de Mr Greengrass était encore trop douloureux pour cette famille brisée.

C'est ce que ton père aurait voulu. Que j'assure ton avenir. Je ne te demande pas de devenir son amante, juste d'être polie avec lui.

Astoria baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle s'approcha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

Vous pouvez transplaner, mère, chuchota la jeune fille.

C'est ainsi, avec un voyage désagréable, qu'elle se rendit en enfer. Le sien, plus particulièrement.


End file.
